


and i wish that you would look at me the way you're looking at your own reflection (your reflection)

by gyurify



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Useless Gay, chaewon is mentioned like once, if u open ur eyes u'll see that there is zero plot, tbh i would say this is yuri centric but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyurify/pseuds/gyurify
Summary: and really, yuri does try her best to look away. it's just hard to do so when it's none other than kang hyewon.
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kang Hyewon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	and i wish that you would look at me the way you're looking at your own reflection (your reflection)

**Author's Note:**

> when i tell u i've been wanting to write more chapters but always end up with the most BORING ways to continue this story......... which is sad bc all my stories have been short and im trying to push myself to write longer stuff :[ but nevermind! this has been rotting in my notes app so i just decided to post it +______+ anyways, hope everybody is staying safe and doing well! enjoy! please excuse all grammatical and spelling errors okay bye

yuri knew it'd happen eventually. she just never expected it to be today. 

she stands at her locker, exchanging a pack of gummies with minju before the bell rings, her eyes darting across the hallways. she barely has time to think before she sees the familiar shiny white sneakers turn the corner, a playful smile on the girls lips as she walks past the swarms of people to get to her locker. 

and really, yuri does try her best to look away. it's just hard to do so when it's none other than kang hyewon.

"yul you're gonna burn a hole into the back of her head if you don't look away right now."

yuri rolls her eyes and shoves the packet into minju's hands. 

"you sound ridiculous." 

its minju's turn to roll her eyes, popping the last gummy into her mouth. 

"i'm not the one staring at a girl like some useless lesbian."

the shorter girl barely registers what minju is saying as she sees hyewon shut her locker, leaning her shoulder on it, talking to the short haired girl on her right. yuri thinks hyewon looks really pretty today (not that she doesn't look as pretty as she always has) with her tie slightly loosened around her collar and hair pulled into a high ponytail. the younger girl internally cringes at the thought of her looking like a lovesick fool right now but she really can't help it. not when hyewon looks that good. (the truth is she looks just as good as she did yesterday and the day before and all the days you've been not so subtly staring at her, yuri tells herself.)

but then something happens. 

maybe its karma or maybe yuri has just been looking at her for too fucking long, she honestly has no idea. because she's still staring (her pupils practically heart shaped at this point) and her breath is caught in her throat when hyewon stares right back.

fuck.

the elder girl looks at her for what feels like hours before shooting her a smirk and yuri thinks she could melt into a puddle right there in the hallway. she brings her eyes down, palms sweaty as she stares hard at her beat up vans. she thinks this time she could actually burn a hole in them. 

"what?"

yuri whips her head up at minju's question, eyebrows arched in confusion.

"you're done gaping over hyewon? it's only been three minutes."

she groans at the mention of the elder girl.

"can you not- i don't-" yuri sighs, running a hand through her hair. "nevermind." 

"okay yul whatever you say. but-"

yuri really doesn't wanna hear what minju has to tell her. 

"heads up, she's leaving her locker right now."

she doesn't know what possesses her to turn her head around and minju's right. yuri sees hyewon walk alongside debate team captain, kim chaewon and her heart practically beats outside her chest as the elder girl gets closer.

just as yuri's done blowing a strand of hair that's escaped her headband, hyewon walks by and yuri genuinely feels like time has stopped. she tries, she really does. but it's almost like her brain is hardwired to focus on nothing but kang hyewon.

so her eyes meet hyewon's. yuri internally curses at herself when she feels her knees start to shake. but then hyewon gives her the tiniest of smiles and a small wave before walking off to her class and yuri practically malfunctions right then and there. she thinks someone could knock her out cold and she wouldn't have minded. 

"okay what was that?"

minju turns to her with curious eyes but yuri's brain is everywhere and nowhere right now. she blinks a few times, eyebrows knitted together.

"honestly min i have no idea."

the bell rings and yuri's pulled out of her thoughts.

but she thinks about it in history class, the teacher's voice drowned out by the one in her head. she thinks about it during lunch, eyes boring holes into her milk carton just so that she can stop herself from looking up and possibly meeting those pair of eyes again. she thinks about it on the walk back home, hands tucked into the pockets of her oversized hoodie.

(if later that night she spends an hour sprawled out on her bed with kang hyewon's stupid pretty smile invading her thoughts, well nobody has to know that)


End file.
